The Unnamed City
The former capital of the Giant-Kings. Now a series of barren and corrupted ruins. History An age ago, the Unnamed City was the thriving capital of the so-called Giant-Kings. It was ruled by The Triumvirate and the inhabitants worshipped the god Set. The Giant-Kings The Giant-Kings, so called by humans, were a proud and fierce race. They provided many sacrifices to Set and were ruled by The Triumvirate. They ruled here before the Lemurian people came and waged war with the Giant-Kings. The war was a terrible one that was ultimately ended by the very thing that laid the Unnamed City to ruin. By breaking the Heart of the Sands, the Sandstorm was unleashed on the exiled lands and, to this day, continues to ravage them in search of the pieces that would return it to whence it came. The Triumvirate The Triumvirate was the ruling body of the Giant-Kings, composed of four members of the ancient race: The Archivist The keeper of great and untold knowledge, the Archivist's ghost still lingers in the Archives within the Unnamed City. He travelled to the Circle of Swords to meet the Lemurian's Witch Queen, and was consequently betrayed and killed there. Alongside the Warmaker, he created the towers that warned their people when humans crossed into their lands. The Warmaker (Klael) Klael's duty was to keep his people safe. He, alongside the Archivist, created the towers that alerted the Giant-Kings to the presence of invading humans. He ordered their borders to be sealed off during the war with the Lemurians and destroyed the bridge. To end the war, he shattered the Heart of the Sands, calling forth the sandstorm to destroy their enemies. It also, however, laid to waste their city and civilization. He is the last living member of his race. The Priestking The Priestking held dominion over spirits and rituals of faith. He appears to be the father of Tyros the Deathbringer. He was known to be passionate, but volatile. He and his acolytes performed rituals at the Summoning Place. When his son turned against their people, he fell in battle against him in the north but not without first creating the sandstorm using the Heart of the Sands. He gave this to Klael, believing it would save their people. Tyros the Deathbringer The probable son of the Priestking, Tyros was said to be born of both races. He fought in the Arena and slew a great dragon single-handedly, but saw the nobility of the creature he had killed and wept. He left the Star of the Champion, his gift for triumph over the Arena, on the corpse of the great beast. After turning against his father during the war with the Lemurians, Tyros was cursed to haunt the ruins in the north alongside his followers as the Silent Legion. Present Day The ruins of the Unnamed City, as called by the human exiles, are haunted by great and fiercesome monsters. From the mighty Red Mother, a powerful dragon alongside her brood, to the Gravewalker, a powerful wight that roams the south-west segment of wall, the City is avoided by many exiles. It is a place of corruption and dangers untold-- bested only by a few brave souls, such as The Slayer himself.